<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If They Were Honest by ilovejackieandhyde (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101026">If They Were Honest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ilovejackieandhyde'>ilovejackieandhyde (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ilovejackieandhyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jackie and Hyde were completely honest about their first kiss?</p>
<p>This is what I imagine what would have happened if Jackie and Hyde had been blunt when they had their first kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If They Were Honest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie and Hyde sat on her dad’s Lincoln and poured each other into the kiss. The kiss was good, but it wasn’t magical. There was no tongue, it wasn’t enticing, she expected him to be an expert at kissing. </p>
<p>“Huh.” She said. She looked at the ground. Hyde stared at her in confusion, obviously enjoying the kiss for himself. </p>
<p>“What?” Hyde asked with slight confusion and hope in his voice.</p>
<p>“Nothing, it’s just. That kiss, it was good, but it wasn’t… amazing” Jackie said with a straight face as she stared off into the distance</p>
<p>“Oh um, am I like a bad kisser or something?” Hyde asked mildly scared for the answer</p>
<p>“No, it’s not that. It’s just, well you didn’t use tongue” Jackie replied and put her hand on his arm. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you’d want that..” Hyde said feeling embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Well, do you want to try again?” Jackie inquired her eyes full of hope.</p>
<p>Hyde answered her by attacking her mouth with his lips. This time he used tongue. She moaned into his mouth. The kiss was getting heavy. Jackie pulled away.
<br/>
“Mhmh, that was tongue” Jackie said with a smile as looked into his eyes. Hyde chuckled and kissed her again. The kiss turned into a make-out session on the car.<br/>

Hyde gently lowered her onto her back. His hands roamed her body, absorbing the feeling of her soft skin. Her hand was grasping at the hem of his shirt and the other was placed on his belt buckle. She removed his sunglasses and playfully threw them onto the ground. He snickered at this and she giggled at his reaction. He cupped her face and kissed her hard and with passion. He moved one of his hands to her raven locks and the other went to her side. Jackie was roaming her hands up and down his chest and then she finally got the courage to remove his shirt. She playfully threw it with his glasses. His lips went to her neck and she arched her back at the touch and her hands flew to around his neck. They probably would’ve gone all the way if it wasn’t for the sound of a cop’s siren. The cop was clearly chasing down someone else on the street, but it was enough to completely distract them both and leave. </p>
<p>Once they arrived back at the basement all eyes turned to them. Jackie and Hyde stood nervously not sure what to do. Hyde then pulled her outside to talk to her with no explanation.</p>
<p>“Uh, Jackie, they’re all in there and they’re definitely going to want to talk to us.” Hyde said with slight hand gestures along with a constant look of worry and concern drawn on his face. </p>
<p>“So, we’ll talk to them.” Jackie said not sure why he’s freaking out.</p>
<p>“Okay, but what do we tell them? Like are we dating now, is this just a fling? Or was that maybe a one-time thing, or maybe it’ll just be a secret. Like what do you want to tell them?” Hyde questioned panicked.</p>
<p>“Oh, well, uhm. What do you want us to be?” Jackie asked hopeful for the right answer.</p>
<p>“Uhm. I don’t know if it’s the same as what you want.” Hyde mentioned</p>
<p>“Okay, how about I’ll tell you what I want, then if it’s what you want, then great, but if it’s not, then we’ll just talk about it.” Jackie offered. </p>
<p>Hyde nodded in response.</p>
<p>“Ok, great. I uhm, I kinda want to casually date you.” A look of relief flushed over Hyde’s face. “And if we were to date, I want you to know that I won’t treat you like I treated Michael, but we must be exclusive.” Jackie said already knowing Hyde’s answer.</p>
<p>Hyde kissed her in response and took her inside the basement holding hands. Everyone immediately looked at them then looked at their hands. Eric and Donna had a look of shock towards Hyde. Kelso’s face fell when he saw them together. Fez had a fake smile for them but clearly was internally cursing himself for never getting a girl and being constantly lonely.</p>
<p>“So, what are you guys, like together?” Donna asked still in shock.</p>
<p>Hyde and Jackie looked at each other in unison and nodded.</p>
<p>“But. Hyde, she’s like your complete opposite, you hate her.” Hyde said, his voice getting squeaky.</p>
<p>“Calm down Forman. And no, I don’t hate her and we’re together whether you like it or not.” Hyde said a kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>Kelso was in so much shock, he was literally speechless.</p>
<p>“Well, I for one, am so happy for you two lucky SOBs.” Fez said while trying to keep a smile. “But what the hell, why can’t Fez find love?” Fez shouted.</p>
<p>Hyde rolled his eyes and took Jackie into his room to finish what they had previously started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I hope nobody was too OOC, but if they were, let me know, and I’ll work harder. I’m still new at this, and I don’t really know what I’m doing, but I’ll get used to it. By the way, my inspiration for this was a fic similar to this called, Zenmasters: Seasons 3-5. You guys should totally check out the story it’s great, and the author is currently writing, so don’t think it’s abandoned.<br/>Also, side note, I’m thinking about writing out the rest of the show, with slightly changed dialogue. Let me know your opinions<br/>I feel like I’m definitely going to add jealous Kelso and protective Hyde in next upcoming chapters.<br/>Also, I want to make it clear that in the final scene, Jackie and Hyde didn’t have sex, I’m going to include their first time sometime later.<br/>Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue! I accept good and bad criticism; however, I won’t accept any sort of hate.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>